1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion device in which a semiconductor including an organic material is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a photoelectric conversion device which converts an optical energy into an electrical energy, a crystalline silicon solar cell such as a single crystalline silicon solar cell or a polycrystalline silicon solar cell, an amorphous silicon solar cell, and a compound semiconductor solar cell including CIGS (Cu(In,Ga)Se2) and the like have been known. Although these solar cells are being widely used, there are still many problems in terms of cost and the like; thus, a solar cell that can be manufactured at low cost is desired. As one of solutions, a solar cell including an organic semiconductor has been suggested.
In addition to a dye-sensitized solar cell, a thin-film type solar cell has been known as an organic semiconductor solar cell. There is a thin-film type solar cell having a p-i-n junction structure, which includes phthalocyanine (H2PC) that shows p-type semiconductor characteristics, a perylene pigment (Me-PTC) that shows n-type semiconductor characteristics, and a codeposited layer of the both (see Non-Patent Document 1). The thin-film type solar cell does not need such an electrolyte that is used in a dye-sensitized solar cell; therefore, there is an advantage that the productivity and long-term reliability can be controlled easily.